


Let Me Tell You About It

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Marvel, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Earth-65, Feelings, Peter audio messages for his Gwen, hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: So who here knows that 616 Peter made audio messages to his Gwen after she died.Well this fic is 616 Peter giving those tapes to 65 Gwen (Spider-Gwen/ Ghost-Spider) to try and help her.That basically what this is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Let Me Tell You About It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so here was an idea I had that was 616 Peter giving 65 Spider-Gwen, the tapes he had made for his Gwen. it just a little oneshot of the idea. Sorry if Gwen seems a bit off in this I haven’t gotten to read a lot of her comics yet, just mostly tried to talk about her character with others. 
> 
> Also mind the grammar, I probably shouldn’t try to edit so late again and with a headache. But I don’t know how much longer this would have sat in my Docs if I didn’t finish it now. 
> 
> The song Gwen is listening to is “Born Ready” by Dove Cameron for the Marvel Rising/ Ghost-Spider tv thingy. I was trying to channal Gwen to write her. So I looked up some of her music and found this and I wanted to add it. By the way the lyics are some what out of order in this, as it like when you have the song on repeat and you tune in to the lyics every so often.

Gwen was laying on her bed, headphones on, drumsticks in hand as per usual. Drumming the air along with the song coming from her headphones. She knew it was loud and her dad could probably hear it down the hall. But that didn’t stop her. As when she thought about ‘the thing’, she turned the volume up even more. 

She glanced at a box sitting on top of her desks. Against her own will powers.

She turned up the volume.

 _Am not thinking about it. There are no ta.. No, I am not thinking about it._ She stops her air drumming for a moment. Her song is still as loud as ever, the lead singing loudly. **“And when your voice can`t make a sound, just know we hear you all around. ”**

She thought back to the events earlier today. It was Saturday and 616 Peter messaged her asking if she could stop by. She did, they fought some bad guys, Peter trying telling her jokes while they were fighting. It was fun. What was not fun was what came after.

 _Peter. I know... I know what you said but, I can't do what you do._ She pushed her palms into her forehead. _Pete- Peter._ She sat up from her bed looking back to the box disheartenedly. 

_Why did you do this to me… I know you are just trying to help.. But I don't know if this will help me._ She got up and walked over to the box inside were some letters, tape recordings and a tape player. All of it was supplied by 616 Peter.

She picked up one of her tapes in one hand, she set her sticks down gently on the desk. She held the tape with both hands.The little tape weighed nothing to her strength but it felt like the world in her hands. She spun it around in her hands. Taking a step back from the box on her desk she started to pace a tiny bit. This one had. “Week of internship at Reed`s” on the side.

 _Reed mmm, he is a to smart kid here, I wonder what he would be like as a boss. No Gwen what are you thinking?_ But she wants to know, she wants to know everything that happened to Peter, to pretend. Even just for a little bit, that this was Peter from her world, her Peter. Like he had just moved away and had called her. 

Pretend that he was the one to send her these letters. She thought about all of this for the past hour, ever since she was handed the evil box. Betraying her own heart. The same song she was listening to for the past hour re looped to the start. **“Ready, set, time, to be a fighter!”**

She thought of the other Peter, how he did all this for his Gwen and then, then he was able to final another Gwen. find her. To give these too. She thought back to how he said this could help her. She looked back at the box. _Peter said if I listen to these I should read the letter that is marked with 65 first._

She stepped back to the box setting the tap that she held not back in the box but by her drum sticks. She wants to listen to that one. It had Reed in it, she met Reed, the ones from his earth but not for long. They didn’t want Reed to try and hold them for some kind of testing or whatever, that would slow down their mission.

She garbed for the pile of letters that were tucked into the side in the box so they wouldn't fall out. She looked for the one that said 65 on the back. _I wonder what the letters are for if he made all the recordings. here is it, 65._

She opened it slowly, it wasn't glued closed, she was still second guessing even looking back down at the box. She went to pull the paper out, catching the site that hint at words, she stopped to take a deep breath. Her song keep playing in her ears. **“They’re gonna see, They’re gonna see, That we we’re born for this.”**

She pulled the paper out fully and read the first line. “Hi, Gwennie,” she dropped the letter. 

_Why did I think this was a good idea? All I've been thinking about is my Peter and what happened. What I-_. She started pacing again around her room.

 _Peterrr._ She thought, running a hand down her face the other to wrap around her front hand holding her side, she looked over her shoulder back at the box.

 _If Peter wanted me to listen to these then there was a likelihood that mine would want mine to too_.She walked slowly back to the box and reached for the letter.

_No, No not here, if I am going to do this, am not going to do it here._

She rushed to get her suit and mask back on before she backed down again from this idea, she grabbed her backpack, dumping the contents all out on her bed, the notebooks, her calculator, some of her pencils rolling off onto the floor. She didn't even think about them, they were a problem for future Gwen. She turns back to the box reaching for some of the tapes, letters, and the player putting them into the big pouch of her bag. Then she grabbed the tape she set aside putting that on it into one of the smaller packets, so she could find it again easier.

She looked to her drum sticks, fighting the need for them. She zipped up her bag, moving to the window and leaving them. She looked back to her sticks, she took a step out her window. She turned back for her sticks

Gwn made her way to the bridge trying to just focus on swinging and the song playing in her ears as she went. It keeps yelling in her ears **“So if it takes forever we’ll save the world together!”**

When she got there, some birds were standing around, some flew off when she landed, some stayed with those who were used to her. She ran up to them to try and scare them off. The song screamed. **Don’t look down, Keep on climbing higher.”**

“Go on flying away you rats, I want to be alone.” She sat down finally ready to do this and she pulled out the player Peter had put into the box. A while ago they all talked about some of the differences in their earths. They found that her technology didn't work with any of the attachments in some of the other earths. So she guessed this was Peter being prepared.

She opened the letter and took a deep breath before she started to read. _This is 616 Peter, not your Peter, he is just trying to help, try and see if this will help. Do it for Peter, for Dad, for Harry, for MJ, the Band, and for all the others. You need to try._

Hi, Gwennie.

Can I just start out and say, I know you aren't my Gwen I know that. Am not trying to use you like mine Gwen has come back from the dead. I just saw how much your Peter meant to you as a friend and how much it hurt you. And my MJ gave me this idea. She was thinking you could listen to my life from all my recording that I did for my Gwen, and it could possibly help you let go of your Peter softer at least.

Some people move on by trying to forget but you shouldn’t forget him. He was your best friend. You probably all had plans to go to college and stuff for the future. I know afters, I had dreams about what happened, and all the possible futures that got erased in that one moment. So Maybe you just need to hear about one of those futures, see that one of the Peters turns out okay. To know that in some way the dreams you had are real, the feeling of wanting to know what Peter could have become, the what if. Well that is all here.

I know some other heroes write to their loved ones, some do it to keep them going and to remember why they fight. Everyone has lost someone, you aren’t alone in this. If you think these are making you miss him more then give them back. If you think they are helping you hold on to him or help you in any way, then keep them. Maybe write to your own Peter too.

-616 Peter 

Gwen tried to rub her eyes a bit, then when she touched her face she remembered she still had the mask on, she took it off.

_Peter. I will try. I can at last give you that._

Gwen unzips the small pocket to get to that one tape from before, she places the tape in the player. She sat on the edge of the bridge and looked out onto the water, waiting for the recording to start. Then Peter’s voice came over the tape through the new headphones Peter had supped her.

“Hey, I had a fun time today.'' His voice came out calm and easy over the recording, like he had talked to her a hundred times in that day alone. '' I was a innter at Reed Richards lab. Yeah dream job I know. But then after fighting some apes and an anti-gravity gun. Let's just say I lost the innership in less than 24 hours. Let me tell you about it.” His voice was almost cheery, laughing at himself.

Gwen smiled at the receding. Gwen stayed up there for a few hours, the sun setting now over the water. Then she hears a soft bing sound from her bag. It was a message from her dad asking where she was and to come home. She reaches for the player to pause it but all of sudden Peter stopped talking and she hears the sound of the door opening over the tape. Next there was the sound of Peter setting some tools down. He had explained to Gwen over the tape that he had been working on his web shooters, as he was talking to her. Then a person called out to him over the tape, a person she knew, it was MJ.

Gwen froze in her spot waiting to hear what would happen. She only just got back in touch with her MJ and the band.

“What are you doing?” Gwen heard MJ ask Peter.

“Am doing a tape for Gwen.” Was all he told her. There was a pause, Gwen thought maybe she would ask Peter why he was doing that,and to stop. But she didn’t.

“Can can I say something to her?” Gwen seems to still even more, with the thought of what MJ wanted to tell her, to tell her Gwen, something. She panicked for a minute and stopped the tape. She took a deep breath and unpaused it.

There was a sound of MJ moving closer and then she spoke. 

“Umm.. Hi, Gwennie… I miss you, so much. We all do. I just want you to know that. I want you to know we all love you Gwennie. I hope you know that. I hope too that you are okay wherever you are. And Gwennie, I don't want you to worry about us over here, we are all getting better day by day. It all takes time like they say. And we haven’t forgotten you Gwennie you will alway be with us. We Love you.” MJ said, sounding like she actually cared, and thought Gwen was listening, not just playing along for Peter.

“We love you Gwennie.” Peter called out afterwards to her in a soft voice, then he said in the same caring tone “We can talk more later. Bye.”

“Bye!” MJ said sweetly and with that the tape ended.

“I love you too, you guys.” Gwen wiped at her eyes a bit. Before putting on her mask and starting to get everything packed to home in time for dinner.

* * *

Peter and Mj walked into their apartment, when they turned on the light, Peter spotted an innocent looking tape placed on their coffee table. He walked over sitting down on the couch and picked it up. MJ walked to the bed room to change. Peter flipped it over in his hands, looking at it closely trying to remember if he left it there, Or did someone else? Something else? Then he spotted a little label that read ‘Drill Industries’ he smiled. And press play.

“Hi. Peter.” He hit the button again pausing it. MJ rashed in. 

“Who was that.” She asks. Peter just Grinned “It was Gwen.” he unpaused it, MJ moving to sit next to him.

“I know I am not your Gwen. and you are not my Peter. But you understand what it's like. And it felt- felt- well it felt like he was calling home. I know I want to hold onto him, to make him try and stay with me. But the tapes I can see now, they can soften the blow. Make it so it wasn't like he was ripped from my arms. Make it some like he is here with me. He is here with me. But you give him a voice. A voice that wasn't in my head, a voice that wasn’t telling me, I am a monster. You are the voice that told me how your day was, you told me some of your memories. So let me help you, I want to give you another voice that tells you how great you are, a voice that can help you hold yourself up everyday, I want to be the voice that tells you about my day. And I bet you will love to hear how I tricked Murde- Murdock, into not only buying me five hamburgers. But also helping me with my Government homework. Let me tell you about it.

Peter pushed the button again to pause it, he smiled softly, eyes watering a bit. He was happy that it sounded like the tapes had helped her. That they helping her. MJ hugged him.

* * *

Gwen walked into her room. Throwing her bag on the ground. When something caught her eye. A little tape laying by itself in the center of her desk a space that had been cleared by pushing some of her clutter back. She gives it a soft smile walking over to her closest to grab her tape player first, then she picks it up off of her desk. After getting settled onto her bed. She put the headphones on and pushed play.

“Hi, Gwennie” a voice, Peter’s voice said.

“Hi, Peter.” She said out loud to the tape.

“Let me tell you about my day.” Peter’s voice said through her headphones.

“I will be happy to hear it.” She told the tape.


End file.
